


布都嘎部很好的！

by nekobell_royal



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobell_royal/pseuds/nekobell_royal
Summary: mob×模儿部羊倌   mob×冒险者猫魅（路人月喵，不是本喵！）*♂×♂注意 *3P注意 *抹布注意读前科普：布都嘎部（Buduga）与奥罗尼部一起居住在太阳神草原中央的晨曦王座的部落，在那达慕时作为奥罗尼部的同盟参战。代表色是绿色。全都是男人，衣不蔽体。因为布都嘎部只有男人，不存在生育这种维持人口的方式，所以只能通过劝说、拐骗甚至强抢男性等方式来维持人口。也因此部落自己无法保持稳定，为了部落能长久发展才决定与奥罗尼部结盟。只要是男性，即使不是草原上的敖龙族，也会进行劝诱。尤其对于一些优秀的男性，态度会相当执着（比如飞燕，甚至在那达慕的时候都想着趁机拐走）。——引用自@Giovanni丶丶 太太的《太阳神草原部落现状考据》模儿部羊倌的二连FATE大致剧情就是一只软萌的模儿部龙男在放羊的时候被布都嘎部拐走了，然后他自己跑了出来，求你帮帮他……主要是，Fate里的台词真的好好玩“听说那里只有男人！”“为什么要逃，布都嘎部很好的！”——引用自@Giovanni丶丶 太太的微博。值得注意的是虽然FATE失败他会被抓走，但是很快就逃出来继续寻求帮助了，为什么要逃！





	布都嘎部很好的！

 

 

 

 

以下正文  
\------------------------------------------------------  
“为什么要逃？”长着黑色弯角和鳞片的男人略带喘息的笑声在耳边响起，粗大的欲望之块又深入了一部分，“布都嘎部很好的！”

话音未落，布都嘎部健壮的奥拉男人忍不住似的挺腰一插到底，他身下同为暮晖之民却不同族的俊秀青年也随之惨叫出声。  
“我、我要回家！回模儿部！放过我吧，求求你……嗯、啊啊！不要、不要那样动……”

奥拉青年以下身一丝不挂，上身的红色长袍却只是前襟大敞的姿态躺在——或者说被强行压倒在布都嘎部敖包里的地毯上，散乱着一头黑发拼命摇着头。汗湿的艳丽黑发贴在白皙额头上，不断溢出的泪水先打湿了红宝石般的瞳孔，接着涌出来滑下脸颊沾湿了下巴上的黑鳞，和被唾液润湿的嘴唇一起在灯光下闪闪发亮，这副样子凄惨却又如此充满官能性，令施暴者更加兴奋起来，双手抓紧了青年的腰，下身的动作也更加狂暴，逼出了更大声的哭喊和呻吟。

虽然内心还是极力抗拒，但随着内部某个敏感点被来回狠狠摩擦，模儿部青年发出了自己都难以置信的惊喘。挣扎变得无力，他的分身却精神百倍地抬起了头，随着布都嘎族男人的撞击把不断分泌出的粘液滴落在青年的腹部。亮晶晶的粘液顺着青年腹肌的走向在肚脐汇聚成一摊，被笑着的男人用手指抹开涂匀了。

不知又过了多久，这场漫长的“折磨”——青年坚决不承认自己也从中得到了乐趣——终于到了尾声，随着布都嘎部男性奥拉粗大的性器直插最深处射出满满的欲望，模儿部的青年也抓紧毯子把白色液体喷洒在自己腹部，他大口喘息着，绝望地捂住了脸，却马上被拉开双手，被迫接受了对方侵略性的漫长深吻。

终于吻够了的男人还故意用尚有硬度的性器在充满了自己精液的湿热甬道里继续抽插了几次，才不舍地拔了出来，并满意地看到刚射过的青年敏感地随着他的动作抽搐了几下，前端再次汨汨流出了颜色已经稀薄了很多的白色液体，顺着形状漂亮的肉柱滑落，沾湿了刚才被抽插太久，一时无法合拢的后穴。入口还一张一合，可以看到里面红艳的内壁，以及刚才被射入的大量白浊随着内壁的蠕动挤了出来。

看着这淫靡的场面，男人不由得又有些蠢蠢欲动起来，他刚要伸手把已经毫无反抗之力的青年翻过来再干一轮，帐篷外突然传来喊声，原来是布都嘎部的同族叫他参加那达慕大赛前的练习。男人咋了咋舌，有点不舍地帮青年简单清理了一下身体，匆匆离开了。  
  
青年又躺了半天，好容易才支撑着酸软的身体爬了起来，他用刚才过于用力抓住毯子而颤抖的手指费了一番工夫才扣好了长袍，在室内扫视了一下，靴子被随便扔在角落里，裤子却早已被撕扯成凄惨的布条，完全失去了本来的作用。  
好在模儿部红色的袍子够长，再穿上靴子足以掩盖赤裸的下身。青年穿好靴子，忍耐着下半身空落落凉飕飕的感觉，偷偷把敖包的门帘打开一条缝，观察外面的情况。

青年被抓来的时候还是大白天，现在夜色却已经笼罩了整个草原，布都嘎部和与之结盟的奥罗尼部的敖包散布在被称为晨曦王座的高地上，较大的一片空地上熊熊燃烧着篝火，强壮的男人们在进行那达慕大会前的训练。

是的，男人们——布都嘎部是全部由男人组成的战斗集团，不需要女人，自然也没有孩子。当部族需要补充人力时，就会通过劝诱、拐骗、甚至强抢的方式把看上的别族年轻男性纳入本族，可说是个十分野蛮暴力的部族。

我们这位模儿部的青年就是这种野蛮扩张方式的一个牺牲品，他生长在迷信神谕的小小和平部族里，是一名羊倌，日子一直风平浪静，人生最大的危机无非是走失了羊羔这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
  
他就这样无忧无虑地长到二十岁，刚刚摆脱了稚气，长成了一个出色的奥拉青年，往后的日子无非是继续按照神谕的指示吃饭睡觉放羊，然后娶妻生子，养大自己的小奥拉继续吃饭睡觉放羊娶妻生子，子子孙孙无穷匮也。  
  
他怎么也没想到，这朴素美好的人生目标一天之内就被碾了个粉碎。  
  
这天早晨喝过羊奶茶，族长铁木仑婆婆叫他过去，宣布神谕指示他去西南方放羊，羊倌自然从命，但是总觉得婆婆看着自己的眼神有那么一丝悲悯……  
  
没想到只是想让羊群喝点水，却误入了布都嘎部狩猎的区域，被四五个布都嘎部大汉包围起来的羊倌只能抱紧小羊羔拼命摇头拒绝他们“加入布都嘎部”的劝诱，终于有个最强壮的男人不耐烦地把他一把抱起扛在肩头，在同伙的大笑声中把羊倌带回了自己的敖包撕开了衣服……  
  
青年羊倌甩了甩头，试图把后面的记忆逐出脑海，现在最重要的是赶快逃走，他一直挂心着当时被丢在地上的羊羔有没有顺利跟逃散的羊群会合。  
  
幸运的是篝火的亮光和所有人的注意力都集中在空地的训练上，羊倌借着夜色的掩护悄悄溜出敖包，一溜烟地跑了，倒霉的是没跑多远就跟一个人撞了个满怀，对方手里端着的铁锅摔了一地，好像是奥罗尼部的一个大叔，但是这时的羊倌哪还顾得上道歉，爬起来撒腿就跑，背后篝火边传来一阵骚乱，布都嘎部果然已经发觉了。  
  
不知道跑了多久，模儿部的羊倌弯下腰扶着酸软的膝盖，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，大草原清凉的夜风并不能抚慰他狂奔后干涩的喉咙，却让他发觉到衣服不知何时已经被冷汗和热汗湿透，被风吹得又湿又冷，十分难受地紧贴在身上。  
  
为什么我会这么倒霉啊！  
  
要不是怕被追踪者发现，他早就忍不住仰天长啸了。  
  
说到追踪者……羊倌谨慎地竖起耳朵听了听，还好，四周只有风吹过长草的刷刷声，但是不能放松警惕，布都嘎部都是出色的猎人，说不定随时会从草丛里窜出来。  
  
已经没有力气再跑了，离家的路还那么远。羊倌有点绝望地看着星空确定了一下方位，拖着酸软无力的腿挪到一块大石头后面想稍微休息一下。一停下来，他突然注意到之前惊慌逃窜时无暇顾及的，有什么热热的东西正顺着大腿缓缓滑落。  
  
羊倌抱住头发出无声的惨叫，他突然明白过来，那是布都嘎部的男人留在他体内的……  
  
我要回家我要回家！我不要加入那个只有男人的奇怪部落供他们泄欲！虽然做到后来确实很舒服……不对不对不对才不舒服，我只想回模儿部继续放羊，以后娶妻生子过普通的生活！  
  
羊倌刚刚从臆想中清醒过来，赫然发现面前不知何时多了一人一鸟。  
  
鸟的双腿肌肉发达，显而易见善于奔跑，身上还有铠甲和鞍鞯。人是跟草原上土生土长的奥拉完全不同的种族，身高略低于奥拉，也没有角和鳞片，后面也没长尾巴，最明显的特征是两侧长长的耳朵。这陌生人态度优雅，正抱着手盯着羊倌看。  
  
发现不是追兵，羊倌松了口气。不，等等！面前的异族人难道就是最近盛传的，大批进入大草原的冒险者之一？听说他们善于战斗，而且还在草原上到处奔波，帮助有困难的人！  
  
羊倌心里把太阳之父，暮晖之母赞美了一万遍，开口简述了自己今天的不幸遭遇（当然略去了那些少儿不宜的羞耻段落），请求冒险者的帮助。  
  
没想到面前的优雅男人听完以后有失风度地哈哈大笑起来，笑了半天终于擦着笑出来的眼泪给了羊倌一个万万没想到的答复：  
“为什么要逃！布都嘎部很好的！”  
  
羊倌难以置信地看着眼前的美青年笑着骑上鸟飞走了。  
  
接下来又有好几个外乡冒险者路过，但是每个人听了他的请求之后都是同样的反应。  
  
“为什么要逃！布都嘎部很好的！”  
  
外乡人都是变态吗？那种只有衣不蔽体的男人，还要被男人上的部落有什么好的！羊倌眼泪都在眼眶里打转了，这么拖延下去，追兵也许马上就赶到了，世上还有正常人吗？救救我啊！  
  
终于，一个个头小小，长着猫耳和猫尾的冒险者十分同情羊倌，同意了他的请求，虽然他的装备看起来比不上之前的冒险者们，但是这时候已经没法挑肥拣瘦了，布都嘎部的男人们已经冲过来了！  
  
羊倌躲在一边，看着小个子猫男带着自己的战斗鸡经过一番苦战，总算是获得了胜利。  
  
太好了！可以回家了！  
  
刚才趁着小猫和追兵战斗的时候休息了一会儿，但是腿还是太酸，而且被蹂躏了很久的后穴也让人跑不起来……之前逃出来的时候不顾一切地狂奔没有注意到，但是一旦恢复了神志，就能清晰地感觉到被摩擦得红肿的黏膜还是又热又痛，而且好像里面还插着什么东西一样，走路时要特别努力才能保持正常的姿势。  
  
于是羊倌向小猫提出了另一个请求：护送自己回家。  
  
小猫略带难色，但是看了看羊倌头上经验加倍的任务标记，还是一咬牙答应了。羊倌欣喜之余，看到小猫一阵手忙脚乱从背包里翻出各种颜色的恢复药统统塞进快捷键栏，不由得又有点担心。  
  
不幸的是担心果然变成了现实，卷土重来的布都嘎族人比刚才更多更强，羊倌又实在跑不动，在缓慢前行的过程中小猫实在顶不住一波一波冲击而来的敌人，先是他的战斗鸡哀鸣一声，鸡毛纷飞直挺挺倒在地上，失去了助力的小猫没几个回合也被放倒在地捆了个结实。  
  
“不管逃几次，我都会带你回去的。”朝着羊倌逼近的布都嘎男人里，领头的正是之前蹂躏了他半天的那个已经被迫熟悉了的面孔，“你早晚也会明白布都嘠部有多好！”  
  
羊倌哀叹着捂住了脸，任凭男人们把他带回了晨曦王座。  
  
他被推进帐篷，几乎是立刻被撕掉了所有的衣服，男人们围着他，抚摸着他的身体，有人迫不及待地摸上他的穴口，那里还又湿又滑，因为恐惧和触摸而一张一合。他听到口哨声，他的身体被翻过来摆成双肘和双膝着地的姿势，不知是谁的肉棒立刻就插了进去，并借着里面残余精液的润滑开始进出。他惊叫出声，却毫无反抗的余地，背后的年轻奥拉胡乱冲撞着，虽然力道十足，但很快就忍不住缴械投降，没来得及拔出来就射进了羊倌的内部，引起了旁观的男人们一阵哄笑。  
  
年轻奥拉被推到一边，一根更粗大的性器插了进来，但是刚插了几下就拔了出去，羊倌回头透过蒙住眼睛的泪膜看去，背后深色皮肤的男人好像是嫌他后穴里的精液太多摩擦力不够，粗暴地用手指插进去搅动着又猛地拔出来，带出了一溜粘浊的液体顺着羊倌的大腿流到了床单上。受不了这种野蛮刺激的羊倌又发出了哭喊，但是后穴的挖掘丝毫没有停止的意思，他面前也坐下了一个高大的奥拉——白天独占他的那一个，用手指温柔地擦掉他的眼泪，捏起他的下巴，引导他含住了第一次开发他后穴甚至插射了他的那个灼热硕大的男性欲望。  
  
羊倌抽泣着哀求地抬起眼睛，高大的男人表情温柔地俯视着他，让他有了一点安全感。为了得到更多温柔的对待，也为了尽量忽视后穴里搅动的手指，羊倌开始努力活动舌头吸吮着面前男人的性器，男人奖励般抚摸着他的头发，把性器顶进他的喉咙，这很难受，他想咳又咳不出来，喉咙抽搐着裹紧了肉棒的前端，这反而更加取悦了对方，男人柔韧的腰开始前后活动起来，一次次顶入羊倌喉咙深处。这动作在带来痛苦的同时，也让羊倌不由得想起了白天的一切，后穴不自觉地开始收紧，里面的手指抽了出去，取而代之的是硕大的性器用力挤了进来。  
  
后面被插到底之后，前后的两个布都嘎族男人很有默契地用同样的频率动作起来，被夹击的羊倌喉咙里偶尔溢出破碎的呻吟，随即又被深入的肉棒堵住，堵不住的只有混合起来的体液，从嘴巴和后穴被不断挤出，顺着他的下巴和大腿流淌下去。  
  
旁边的男人们开始骚动，显然为这淫糜的画面兴奋起来，有一个忍不住立刻加入进来，躺在羊倌小腹下开始舔弄他已经滴着水的分身，羊倌身体一震，忍不住扭腰躲避，但是很快被男人灵活的舌头搞得完全挺立起来，扭腰的姿势也变成寻求进一步的快乐。  
  
前面被舔弄得完全勃起之后，羊倌觉得后穴也格外敏感起来，不停的进出给他带来的早已不止是痛苦，每当最敏感的那个点被蹭过，他都不由自主地哆嗦着吸紧了肆虐的凶器，对方好像也心领神会，加大了力度重点攻击那个部分，然后享受着湿热后穴的吸吮长长地把自己抽到穴口，再用力挤撞进来。羊倌的分身也挺立得更高，流出更多快乐的泪水，身下的男人吸掉了它们，甚至还把舌尖插进羊倌分身顶端的小孔活动着仿佛要吸出更多，在这种极度刺激下羊倌想要呼喊出声，但是喉咙被面前男人的性器塞住，只能颤动着喉管给对方带来更多快感。  
  
面前的男人轻轻搓弄着羊倌敏感的角根，然后手指顺着脸颊的鳞片滑到下巴，托起下巴轻声说：“乖孩子，全都喝下去。”羊倌还没反应过来这话什么意思，只觉得口中的肉棒先是猛地插入了深处，然后迅速退了出来，退出到一半的时候一股热流就涌进了口腔。虽然总算是没有直接冲进喉咙呛到他，但是从没有这种经验的羊倌用舌头托着别人的精液，吞不下去又不敢吐出来，男人看到他为难的样子笑着抬高了他的下巴，口中的液体顿时骨碌一声滑下了咽喉，那味道当然说不上好，羊倌还是咳出声来，男人慰劳般地在他嘴唇上啄了一下，保持着嘟起嘴唇就可以吻到的距离问道：  
“怎么样，还是加入我们布都嘎部吧？”  
  
这时候羊倌的分身和后穴仍然在被双重蹂躏着，背后的男人故意地重重一撞，嘴巴已经解放的羊倌顿时哭叫出声，分身又被用力吸了几下，终于再也无法忍受地喷射出高潮的证据，被含着他下体的人一滴不漏地吸进了嘴里。  
  
身后的冲击仍然没有停止，刚刚高潮过的身体无法忍受这强制持续的快感，羊倌整个上半身都无力地伏在面前男人的膝盖上，一边哭一边摇着头。  
  
面前的男人脸色一沉，放开羊倌站起身来，衣角从羊倌无力的手中滑开。原本躺在羊倌下体处的男人坐起身，伸手把羊倌上身支撑起来，背后的男人揽住羊倌的肩头让他靠在自己胸前保持坐姿，下面还是一刻不停地顶弄着，羊倌的分身在后穴敏感部位的刺激作用下，不知何时又开始抬起了头，口中蓄满他精液的男人俯身过来，一边握住了他的分身开始搓弄，一边吻上了羊倌，用舌头撬开他的齿列，把羊倌的精液渡进了他自己口中。  
  
羊倌摇头想要阻止，无奈对方越吻越深，终于喉咙一响吞了下去。后面的男人伸过手来拉开了他的双腿，让他再次变硬的下体和仍然插着男人性器的后穴完全暴露在众人面前，刚刚吻过他的男人放开了他的分身，沾满了他体液的手指摸到了他被撑得满满的穴口，借着液体的润滑慢慢探了进去。  
  
不行！会撕裂的！羊倌无力地挣扎着，被对方轻而易举地压制了。男人低下头舔吮着他胸口的小小突起，又加了一根手指，后面的男人停下了下身的动作，也俯下身吸舔羊倌的肩膀、脖颈处的软肉，等着同伙完成扩张。  
  
终于更粗大带着热度的物体顶在羊倌下体和背后男人的连接处，从看似不可能的缝隙里挤了进来，羊倌被两个男人面对面夹在了中间，两根硕大的奥拉的性器十分勉强地插在他体内，把后穴撑大到了极限。他一边摇头一边哭着，但并没有求饶，反正没有人会因为他的恳求放过他的，他心知肚明。  
  
两根肉棒开始轮流进出，这太刺激了，对三个人和旁观者都是。两个进攻着的奥拉男人喘息着，隔着羊倌吻到了一起，这让他们的分身变得更大更硬，下面传来淫糜的水声，不知道是羊倌的后穴被摩擦，还是他们两个的性器互相摩擦发出的声音。羊倌的痛苦渐渐也有点麻木了，只有那最敏感的腺体被两个人轮流顶弄的感觉依然鲜明，他刚才因为恐惧和痛苦软下去的分身在没有被触碰的情况下重新挺立，在面对他坐着的男人腹肌上摩擦着，弄出一滩湿痕。  
  
不知过了多久，两个男人终于退了出去，在羊倌胸前和背后腰眼上喷出白色的液体。羊倌失去了支撑，倒在地毯上，色彩艳丽的织物恰到好处地衬托出他白皙细嫩的肌肤，上面装饰着被白浊液体污染的黑色鳞片，这美丽青年现在的挣扎扭动却不是因为痛苦和羞耻，而是因为胀得发疼的分身没有得到抚慰。  
  
他忍不住想去触碰自己的性器，双手却被抓住按在头顶上方，又有人跪到他的两腿之间，掐住他的大腿不由分说地插了进去。突如其来的刺激让他的分身更加高昂，顶端的液体争先恐后地涌出，他扭着身体，但是男人们故意不去触碰他的男性象征。后穴里的东西进出着，那东西的主人还在抱怨前面两个同时蹂躏羊倌的人把穴口撑得太大了，在同伴的指点下他把羊倌翻了过去，让青年变成趴伏的姿势，从背后重新插了进去。  
  
羊倌还没反应过来，对方的手掌已经落在他形状良好的紧致屁股上，啪的一声留下一片红红的掌痕，他惊呼一声，绷紧了肌肉——当然也就更加夹紧了体内肆虐的男人的肉棒。男人满意地搓揉着他的屁股，出其不意地又一巴掌拍了下去，羊倌哆嗦着再次收紧了后穴，男人看准时机狠狠地往温暖狭窄的通道内一插到底，羊倌再也无法忍耐，哀叫着激射出来，背后的男人却毫不留情地趁他正在射精的途中猛力抽插起来，羊倌的身体像离水的鱼一样挺动着，又射出了第二股、第三股，但是被男人的手扣住了大腿，只能继续任其肆虐。  
  
终于满足了的男人拔了出来，把精液播撒在羊倌背后，他刚刚起身，下一个立刻迫不及待地取代了他的位置，把羊倌抱起来往自己性器上按了下去。羊倌已经垂下去的分身又开始流出已经接近透明的液体，他觉得自己要坏掉了，但是在男人的顶弄下还是无法控制地发出已经变得甜腻的呻吟，他的细腰也不由得自己扭动着，好让对方的性器每次都能精准地碾过自己最舒服的地方。  
  
羊倌投入在自己的快感里，不知何时一个小小的身体被人带到他面前，那没有鳞片的劲瘦身体跟奥拉显然属于完全不同的种族，头顶上毛绒绒的耳朵低垂着。  
  
好像在哪儿见过——羊倌茫然地想着。对了，那是曾经帮自己打退过布都嘎部的追兵，但是最终还是任务失败的猫魅冒险者。小猫一丝不挂，身上星星点点满是红痕，眼睛都哭红了，大腿根部一片湿滑，显然也经受了不少“疼爱”。他跪爬到羊倌身前，在带他过来的男人指示下含住了羊倌已经射过好几次的性器，头部开始上下活动起来。  
  
羊倌触电般全身都紧绷了，小猫的舌头上长着无数软刺，在他的性器表面来回划过时酥麻得他几乎气绝，而且还重点舔舐着性器的头部，再加上湿热口腔的用力吸吮，简直舒服得要命，原本以为已经站不起来的分身再次有了硬度，在小猫嘴里磨蹭着寻求更多快感，偶尔擦过小猫尖锐的虎牙，轻微的痛楚和快感混在一起让他战栗不已。  
  
此时小猫背后也有人提起了他的腰，掀开猫尾巴直接插了进去，小猫喉咙里咕噜着，继续贪婪地舔着羊倌的性器，时而因为后穴的敏感点被擦过发出舒服的喵喵声，没有人疼爱的分身自动竖起来满溢出透明的液体。正在干他的奥拉男人抱起小猫让他坐直，羊倌的分身发出啵的一声从小猫嘴里脱落出来。小猫被推到羊倌怀里，他顺势伏在羊倌胸前继续舔舐，从胸口的鳞片，到白皙的肌肤，到胸口上柔嫩的小小突起，下身也没闲着，在后穴被抽插的同时，用自己和羊倌的性器摩擦着，两个人的体液搅到了一起，偶尔分开的时候拉出透明的丝线。  
  
小猫背后的男人低吼一声射进了他体内，小猫喵呜一声仰起头吻上了羊倌的嘴，两个人的舌头互相追逐着，过多的唾液从嘴边流了下来。小猫被拉起来换了个方向跪在地上，嘴巴里同时塞进了两根奥拉的性器，他好像吃糖一样大口含着，舌头灵活地平等照顾着两个人。他的屁股朝着羊倌，沾湿的尾巴根下面，被插得红红的嫩穴好像很空虚似的张合着，羊倌的眼睛无法移开，喉咙里感到无比的干渴，他背后的男人见状笑了起来，停下腰部的挺进，伸手抓起羊倌的手引导他用双手抓住小猫的胯部，小猫也配合地把屁股凑了过来。  
  
羊倌吞了口口水，谨慎地用自己性器的头部在小猫的嫩穴上磨蹭了几下，那里柔软无比，又湿又滑，显然没有任何可以阻止入侵的障碍，不止如此，小猫还轻轻晃着屁股，用穴口轻轻吮吸着他的顶端，这是赤裸裸的邀请——  
  
羊倌下定了决心的瞬间，背后的男人好像等得不耐烦了，突然在后面重重一顶，羊倌的性器顿时撞进了小猫体内，两个人同时惊叫出声，羊倌还没来得及品味第一次插入别人体内的感受，就被身后一轮猛攻插得又哭又叫，撞击的力道通过羊倌传达到小猫体内，让小猫也无法控制地发出撒娇般的呻吟和呼噜声，恍惚中的羊倌不由产生了一种错觉，好像背后的男人是在用自己当道具操弄小猫一样。  
  
不知又过了多久，不知道换了多少人，不知道用了多少姿势，羊倌已经完全失去了思考的力气，他歪过头朦胧地看着旁边同样在被操干的小猫，浑身都是不同奥拉男人的精液，后穴仍然努力吞咽着粗大狰狞的奥拉性器，等待下一股精液浇灌进自己的肠道或者喷在身体的任何部位，嘴巴和手里也各自服侍着不同的分身——跟自己一样呢。  
  
新的性器插进后穴，已经掌握了诀窍的羊倌呻吟着扭动腰部，把它吞入自己最深处，用柔嫩的内壁缠了上去，对方发出享受的轻叹，却没有马上开始进一步的动作，期待着敏感点被尽情顶弄的羊倌有点不满地睁开眼，面前是白天第一个把自己吃干抹净的男人微笑的表情。  
  
还没等男人开口，羊倌已经主动地抱住了对方的脖子，在嘴唇相碰之前，他小声地开了口：  
“我愿意，请让我做布都嘎部的人吧……”

 

不久后的某天傍晚，难得回敖包的布都嘎族族长歹都库勒远远看着偷偷摸摸从角落溜出去的羊倌那模儿部的红色长袍背影，不可思议地问族人：“那个模儿部的羊倌不是已经同意加入我们了吗？怎么又……”

他身边的奥拉也看了过去，笑道：“他已经是布都嘎部的人了，只不过……”他撩起背后敖包的门帘，让族长看清了里面和男人们交缠着的淫乱猫魅，放弃了优雅举止沉浸在欲望中的精灵，以及肌肉发达被操得满脸泪水的高地人，还有用草原民族从没见过的蓝色口腔和舌头服侍着男人的，长着白金色角和鳞片的奥拉，接着说，“我们发现冒险者也是不错的目标，所以让他去做诱饵。特别强悍的那种确实很难得到，但是总会有这种不听劝告，穿着不符合自身等级的低级装备到处乱跑的类型。”  
  
歹都库勒笑着捶了一下族人的肩头，拒绝了加入敖包里聚会的邀请，回身朝跟他们结盟的奥尼罗部族长玛格奈所在的王座大厅走去。  
  
要到什么时候，才能像这样把那个别扭的太阳神之子弄到手呢？


End file.
